


A Very Brief Treatise On The Lack Of Logic In Popular Music

by chaletian



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Tony does think this song is about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Brief Treatise On The Lack Of Logic In Popular Music

Tony’s spent an enjoyable day (two days?) battling out the Mark IX with Jarvis, and emerges into the penthouse to find Pepper already there.

It looks like she’s been waiting for a while – she’s wearing one of his t-shirts and her hair’s in an uncharacteristically untidy ponytail. Carly Simon’s singing, and Pepper’s singing along, clutching a wine bottle like it’s an oversized alcoholic microphone. She catches sight of Tony in the doorway, and smiles, and dances over.

“ _You’re so vain_ ,” she sings, “ _you probably think this song is about you_.”

Tony catches her waist and pulls her closer. “You know that song makes literally no sense, right?”

“ _You’re so vain, I’ll bet you think this song is about you, don’t you_ ,” Pepper continues, unconcerned by the lack of lyrical sense, swaying her hips under his hands.

“This song is about me,” says Tony, and kisses her. Then kisses her some more, as Carly Simon sings on in the background.

 

FIN


End file.
